


Серый

by Redhead_Maniac



Category: Supernatural, Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-31 15:16:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1033197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redhead_Maniac/pseuds/Redhead_Maniac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дэрил — Смерть. Каково это — забирать тех, кого любишь? И каково, когда рушится привычный тебе мир?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Серый

**Author's Note:**

> Смерть второстепенного персонажа.  
> Драббл, написанный для ФБ-2013.

Когда Дэрил надел перстень, мир перестал быть прежним.

Он молча сидел у костра на пустом месте, бессильно слушая тихие рыдания Кэрол и безнадёжные планы Рика о предстоящих поисках. О поисках пропавшего три дня назад Дэрила, который отправился искать Софию.

Когда он пытался дотронуться до плеча Кэрол, рука проходила насквозь, а женщина ёжилась, будто от холода.

Три дня назад Дэрил занял место Смерти. Лёжа в грязи с торчащей из бока стрелой и чувствуя, как вместе с кровью утекают силы, Дэрил считал последние минуты, отчаянно борясь с темнотой, постепенно застилавшей зрение. Именно тогда к нему пришёл он — пожилой мужчина в строгом костюме и с массивным перстнем на руке. И предложил Дэрилу жизнь взамен на одну небольшую услугу. На вопрос — Зачем? — он улыбнулся, заявив, что хочет взять небольшой отпуск, а Диксон-младший может ещё быть полезным в недалёком будущем. Что, по сути, Дэрилу ещё рано умирать, и произошедшее — всего лишь небольшой казус, недочёт где-то там наверху. Но Смерть не даёт вторую жизнь бесплатно, даже если срок подошёл совсем не по расписанию.

Разумеется, Дэрил согласился. И сейчас он с тяжёлым сердцем смотрел на то, как из амбара на ферме Хёршеля выходит последний мертвец. Девочка, которую он искал как проклятый. Девочка, на поиски которой он кинул все свои силы, рисковал жизнью и из-за которой в итоге и умер. Девочка, поиски которой давали ему смысл жизни и место в группе.

София Пелетье.

Она выходила на свет медленно, словно не зная, что ждёт там, за порогом амбара. Неуверенно, запинаясь о собственные тощие ноги и волоча их по земле.

Он слышал дикий, душераздирающий крик Кэрол, кинувшейся к дочери. Видел, как Гленн успел перехватить женщину прежде, чем она добежала до мёртвой Софии.

Он видел, как Рик взводит курок своего револьвера, направляя дуло на маленькую, когда-то полную жизни и звонкого смеха девочку.

Одновременно с движением Рика Дэрил вскинул свой арбалет, прицелившись в лоб Софии.

Когда по затихшей ферме пронёсся гул выстрела, стрела Дэрила пролетела прямо над плечом Рика. На пару секунд отставая от пули, она вонзилась в уже зияющую дыру до того, как маленькое тело рухнуло наземь.

Вместе с этим ужасным звуком к горлу Дэрила подкатила тошнота. Одно дело — видеть, как пристреливают пустую оболочку. И совсем другое — знать, что где-то там, в этом монстре, всё ещё есть душа.  
Душа, которую он только что забрал, чтобы вернуться.

Душа, которая была в каждом ходячем ублюдке, которого пристрелил Диксон.

 

* Никто не говорил, что работать Смертью легко. Но осознание, пришедшее с этой работой, перевернуло мир Дэрила. А это значило, что между привычным чёрным и белым внезапно возникла полоска грязно-серого. Полоска, которую нужно было распотрошить, перекрасить и стереть, если Диксон хотел жить дальше.

Потому что ноша, принятая им сегодня на плечи, зияла адской чернотой. Засасывала как ледяное болото, из которого можно было никогда не вылезти.

Нет, мир был куда проще до появления серого. Серого, который заражал и губил разум, посылая ночные кошмары и откармливая уже и без того огромное, вечно голодное чувство вины, поселившееся под сердцем Дэрила.

Дэрилу было плевать на всю эту хрень вроде «судьбы» или «справедливости» — он всегда делал то, что от него требовалось. То, что нужно было делать.

Чёткое да или нет. Никаких «наверное», «возможно» и прочего лишнего соплежуйства.

В этом мире не должно было быть серого.

Только чёрное. Только белое. Жизнь или смерть.

И ничего между.


End file.
